Learning to laugh again
by animeandcartoonsfreak
Summary: summery inside. i only own my OC's Samantha and katlynn. Penelope is an OC but not my main one
1. the move

Ok this is about 2 young women and one named Samantha and the other named Katelyn they were twins. Samantha who always loved watching cartoons and didn't fit in with most of society, she mostly kept to herself and was terribly shy so much so she avoided speaking to anyone she didn't know well and even if she knew them she would still stay so quiet you could barely hear her, so she basically drifted away from everyone but Katelyn was one of the popular people and hated cartoons but loves her sister so what happens when Samantha becomes cartoonists and move to Burbank California and rescues the Warner siblings . I will try for it to be in P.O.V Chapter 1Samantha's P.O.V

Well we left El Paso Texas and now we are driving to Burbank California it felt like we have been driving for ever I have my window rolled down with my arm out the window and I sighed my best friend Katelyn must have heard it because she said in her cheery tone "Sam we will be there soon and I'm sure you will love it where we are going" I just roll my eyes I put my mid back length black hair into a ponytail put my sunglasses on and put on some music through my Mp3 player and looked through the artists switched it to icon for hire then put on Pieces put my hand back out the window and the music started playing _You're not running just enough of a wreck, to hold the hurt heart everybody  
Expects, And I know you wrote a history of making a mess, misunderstood's  
An understatement at best_

How long, how long will you demand my sympathy?  
We all know hurt so why do  
You feel the need to...

Put on a pretty face, give them a pretty taste, No one's buying it anyway

You're so tired trying to rewind the mess you've made of your own mind... Woah.  
But the pieces won't pick up themselves, you know

You can fight just like you've been taught,  
It won't undo the life you've Got... Woah.  
Cause the pieces won't pick up themselves, you know

You're not running just enough of a wreck, to hold the hurt heart everybody  
Expects, And I know you wrote a history of making a mess, misunderstood's  
An understatement at best

You say you try, you're after something better, It doesn't show, You're  
Still not put together

Put on a pretty face, give them a pretty taste, No one's buying it anyway

You're so tired trying to rewind the mess you've made of your own mind... Woah.  
But the pieces won't pick up themselves, you know

You can fight just like you've been taught,  
It won't undo the life you've Got... Woah.  
Cause the pieces won't pick up themselves, you know

Everybody knows liars never make it for long, I am getting close, I can see  
Just what's going on  
Everybody knows, everybody knows, Woah...

I remember what you were before you gave it away, You've never been the  
Type to watch the pieces fall where they may, And now you've let it go, But  
I know you know. Woah.

But the pieces won't pick themselves up, you know

You're so tired trying to rewind the mess you've made of your own mind... Woah.  
But the pieces won't pick up themselves, you know

You can fight just like you've been taught,  
It won't undo the life you've Got...  
Cause the pieces won't pick up themselves, you know

You're so tired trying to rewind the mess you've made of your own mind... Woah. (Everybody knows) But the pieces won't pick up themselves, you know

You can fight just like you've been taught,  
It won't undo the life you've Got... Woah.  
(Everybody knows) Cause the pieces won't pick up themselves,  
You know

Katelyn started talking to me so I paused it she said "what happened to you Samantha you used to be so energetic and happy now you don't sing, smile, laugh or even draw anymore I miss the old Samantha" I just shrugged and whispered "I don't know" and started playing my music again its started going to the next song I pressed the back button and put it on repeat and thought to myself " I know exactly why ever since I was in the third grade I've been this way I was always picked on for liking cartoons even and it finally got through in the third grade but Katelyn doesn't know I still draw…..its fan art but I'm still working on my skills as an artist I'm still into cartoons but not the ones they have on in the present anime is cool to don't get me wrong but the Animaniacs cartoon was my favorite cartoon and I'm still basically drawing fan art for them Katelyn starts talking to me again so I pause the music again and she said "oh I got you a job interview. ok? Oh I almost past our new house we are here" I only nod and noticed we were turning into the into a drive way. As soon as we parked I got out and started to get boxes out and we started to unpack as soon as we were settled in we ate and went to bed my Germen shepherd slept at the end of my bed not liking to leave me alone I whisper to her "good night Izabella" I pet her on the head and go to sleep because I have work tomorrow yay -_- . my sleep was intruded by my sister calling my name I open my crystal blue and I stretch and I go to brush my teeth after eating breakfast then I wash my face and then get dressed in a dark blue T-shirt, Black cargo pants with black and red air walk shoes and brushed my hair and had a dark blue hair tie around my wrist grabbed "I'm driving today" she said in a cheery voice I only nod and get in the car as we are driving down the road I saw the Warner Bros animation studio and it instantly made me think of the Animaniacs and I smile for the first time in a long time and see we are pulling in I then look amazed at her and said excitedly "are you for real we are working here" Katelyn smiled and said " now there's the Sam I know. No you are working here" then I stopped smiling and meekly said "ok"

Katelyn's P.O.V

I felt bad for Sam she hasn't been happy since the third grade I figured getting her a job here would make her happy it did for a minute but when I told her she would be working by herself she seemed to get sad again so I tell her "look on the bright side you will be in your element" she just nods at me I bearly hear her when she starts talk so I look at her "what did you say im sorry" she looks miffed she didn't say anything else to me and gets out I wince as she slams the door behind her and walks away "I feel for the person who gets on her bad side…. The third grade did a number on her temper" I watch her walk in and then leave

Samantha's P.O.V

"I can't believe she just ignored" me by this time I was fuming if I was in a cartoon my face would be red and smoke would be coming out of my ears I then stop and flashbacks of Animaniacs went through my head and I shake my head trying to keep my mind on my own work I walked up to the reception desk the lady behind it had dark brown hair and green eyes and in a really annoying voice she said "can I help you?" I started fidgeting and whispering then she looked at me and said "look if I can't hear you I can't help you" I sigh then get out a piece of paper and write down "im here for the job interview" and show it to her then she rolled her eyes at me and stood up an motioned for me to follow her so I did she led me to a room while I looked around it didn't have many interesting things so I went into the room and had my interview and then secretary led me to my work space and she gave me a map and other things and told me to come back tomorrow bright and early I nod and send a text to my twin sister to come pick me up since I didn't have a car of my own 'yet' then I looked around and noticed it was dark and looked up at the water tower and trying to defeat the feeling to go up there but then my sister texted me and told me she was in the parking lot waiting I typed a quick 'k' took one last look at the tower and ran in the way of the parking lot.

Katelyn's P.O.V

I see my sister running toward the car she is still not smiling when she got in I had to put something upbeat to lighten the mood I put on the song I got a pocket full of sunshine from Natasha Bedingfield "_I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh_

[Chorus]  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

[Interlude]

I got pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh

Wish that you could,  
but you ain't gonna own me  
do anything you can to control me  
oh,oh,oh

[Chorus]

[Hook]  
There's a place that I go  
That nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And the darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
there's only butterflies

[Chorus 2x]

[Chorus & Interlude]

The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright" Samantha seemed to get upset and she changed the music to Theatre from icon for hire and it started playing _ "My life is a musical, I know how to put on a pretty pathetic show, I hide  
Backstage, keep the curtains closed, Cause I'm scared, I'm scared_

I'm getting pretty good at feeding them the lines they like, But I don't  
Recognize the girl I face each night, I can compromise till I'm convinced  
It's right

What happened to the girl who could overlook the world? She never gave a  
Second to what the other people thought, What happened to the dream of  
Rejecting the routine? Cause they never worked for me

I'm gonna burn this theater down & pray to God for the strength to help me  
Face the crowd, I wanna live like I lost the script & scream every line  
Like this is it!

They say all the world's a stage, Rewriting your itentity is all the rage,  
Well next act please, I'd like a change, I don't really like pretending  
This way  
What happened to the girl who could overlook the world? She never gave a  
Second to what the other people thought, What happened to the dream of  
Rejecting the routine? Cause they never worked for me

I'm gonna burn this theater down & pray to God for the strength to help me  
Face the crowd, I wanna live like I lost the script & scream every line  
Like this is it!

I'm gonna burn this theater down & pray to God for the strength to help me  
Face the crowd, I wanna live like I lost the script & scream every line  
Like this is it!

& the sad thing is we're all in on the action, We're all holding our  
Breath, waiting for a reaction, You play your part, I'll be playing with  
Matches & if you'd like a show, you can follow the ashes

I'm gonna burn this theater down & pray to God for the strength to help me  
Face the crowd, I wanna live like I lost the script & scream every line  
Like this is it!

I'm gonna burn this theater down & pray to God for the strength to help me  
Face the crowd, I wanna live like I lost the script & scream every line  
Like...

This is it!"

I turned it off and said " we will never like the same music. Will we?" I looked at her when we pulled into our drive way she just shook her head no and got out of the car and into her room

Samantha's P.O.V

I got to my room and get ready for bed and go to sleep without dinner


	2. breaking rules

SAMANTHA'S P.O.V

It's been three weeks since I first started working at the Warner brothers studio and I already had gotten publicly humiliated twenty times at a minimum "I don't want to go to work today" then my sister came into my room and said in a voice that said she was really happy to be awake "get up sleepy head or you will be late for work" I then grown and mumble a quick "no one is home please leave a message"

KATELYN'S P.O.V

I hate when she gets like this it makes it hard for me to get her up "if you're not home why can I see you" she mutters "because your delusional" I then said while trying not to laugh "that's not very nice" then she mumbled "whoever accused me of being nice" I had to smile at that one because she is one of the nicest people I know…..even if she's not all sun shine and rainbows I grabbed her feet and try to drag her out of bed

SAMANTHA'S P.O.V

I felt her grab my feet and knew what came next and grabbed my headboard before she could drag me out of bed the headboard was bolted to the wall so I wasn't moving then I heard her say with slight amusement "fine if you don't get up I will just have to pick out an outfit for you to wear" I could tell she had a smirk on her face I shot out of bed when she said those words. There was no way in hell I was wearing something she picked out then I pushed her out of my room.

KATELYN'S P.O.V

I smiled that trick never fails I looked at myself and remembered I had to change into normal cloths to so I went to my room and put on a pink V-neck shirt that hugged my figure and put on a pink jean skirt that came down to my knees and put on my pink shoes then put my mid back black hair into a high cheerleader style ponytail and went into the kitchen and saw my twin she was wearing a red T-shirt with the words "sarcasm the bodies natural defense against stupid" in bold black lettering dark Blue jeans and her Red and black Air walk shoes she Also had on a blue jean jacket and her mid back black hair was in a low ponytail she was drawing something and I think to myself "for us being identical twins everyone can tell us apart….or they we are the same person and have gone insane or have some split personality issues"

SAMANTHA'S P.O.V

I look at my twin Katelyn and she has on all pink my eye twitched I really wanted to puke but instead I take out another piece of paper and write down something and pass it to her then get into my Blue convertible with red and black flames and go to work

KATELYN'S P.O.V

I looked at it "it looks like Pepto-Bismol threw up on you" I sigh and though away the paper and go to the car and see another piece of paper in my seat then I pick it up and sit down and read it as soon as I sit down "I may be home late again tonight like every night and thanks for taking me to get my own car yesterday love you Kate have a good day at work love Sam " well thats probable the last ill see of her until early tomorrow morning I sighed at least she will be off tomorrow so I won't have to wake her early that girl is such a pain in my…..butt. "I really don't like to use foul language, unlike Sam witch if you were on her bad side she won't say it out loud but she will cuss you out on a piece of paper or something whatever she can get a hold of" after thinking that I turned on I got a pocket full of sunshine from natasha bedingfield and started to drive to my job as a psychologist. (P-sychologist)

SAMANTHA'S P.O.V

I had the roof of my car down my sunglasses on and had a black coffee in the cup holder I had been up all night the night before trying not to think how depressed I was and fall asleep but the only thing I really could think about is how my 'superior' would sneak into my fan-art folder and take out my newest art and pin them to wall I have been getting in trouble with my boss over that I shook my head trying not to think about it too much and drank the rest of my coffee and plugged in myMP3 in the AUX jack and put on kick in the teeth by Papa Roach and I turned the volume up really loud

_We live in a cold dark world with venom in it's fangs.  
You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be ok  
It's on the attack. It's a war, It's a game.  
A ball and chain chew my arm off to get away  
Don't fight, or it deny it, invite it cause when it .._

Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(Na na na na na)  
Kick in the Teeth (na na na na na na)

I gotta say thanks cause you kick me when im down  
I'm bleeding out the mouth.  
I hope you know I'm stronger now.  
I'm taking the hate, I'm turning it all around.  
I wont go down 'til I'm six feet underground.  
Dont fight, or it deny it, invite it, cause when it ...

Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.

Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na )  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)

What doesnt kill me only, will make me stronger in my head  
In my head

Cause when it  
Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na )  
Kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Say what you want. Take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na) 

I put the roof back up and I kept that song on as I came into Warner brothers studio and I saw her my 'superior' her name is Penelope and she is one of those people you try to avoid bumping into in the hall in high school or she will publicly humiliate you for the rest of your time there she had blond hair down past her butt she wore an red dress and she looked as if she had a ton of make-up on and even her shoes were black high heal boots the music still playing loudly as I drove past her and parked my car and go out she waited for me and said with her eyes narrowed "hello Samantha" I only nod at her I see her smile an evil smile and think to myself "ugh I'm not in the mood for you today so please Penelope leave me alone" and she said with much pleasure "You know our boss said you have to do anything I say so I want you to say im a better cartoonist than you and tell him to fire you " I write something down on a piece of paper and gave it to her and she read it out loud and people start to stair " Just because your dad is our boss does not give you the right to be an A$$ Wipe and forget it I'm staying as long as I like and as long as your dad see's me as a valuable asset now get off my back before I call animal control" I notice she suddenly glared at me and I smile and start walking away and go into my work station and the rest of the day went down like normal she snuck into my bag so I had put a mouse trap she saw that one coming and put a pencil in their to snap it shut and get my fan art out but luckily her dad did not see it then after all this my day was finally over but I still had things I needed to do since little miss perfect sabotaged most of what I was working on. After I finished I walked out next to the water tower and after three weeks of trying to tell myself not to climb that later that the boss wanted everyone to stay away from it I finally climbed up it my brain telling me it was a horrible idea and I was stupid for disobeying the rules I ignored them and went with the tugging at my heart for some odd reason I needed to go up there it was mostly my child like curiosity when someone told me not to do something I was usually so curios about why they told me not to I had to ask why or do it anyway until I figure it out that and last night I had a dream and I have a problem with dream channeling so either someone gave me the dream that someone was trapped up here or I was watching to many reruns of Animaniacs as I get closer to the top its starts to rain and then I hear what sounded like a canon then I think to myself " I hope I'm not just hearing things people say I do have an OVER active imagination" I get to the top and I don't hear it again so I just looked at the view I'm soaked to the bone now so my cloths kind of clung to my body but it didn't bother me I loved when it rained I've always been attracted to dark and gloomy whether unlike my twin sister Katelyn who was attracted to sunshine and rainbows I'm a very nice person but I just like gloomy things then I hear the canon noise again this time loader "ok now I know that's not thunder" I turn my gaze from the amazing view it was still raining hard I got up and almost slipped but balanced myself back out something was trying to get my attention and by this time my brain was screaming "run you Moron if you open that thing you will die get away from this tower and get in your car its late go home go anywhere but here" I of course ignored it and just reached out towards the rusted looking handle but then stopped and asked myself "why is there even a handle on this thing" then parts of episodes of Animaniacs only parts of them escaping the water tower I had grabbed it anyway " but that's only a cartoon isn't it, that can't possibly be real" then another canon sound then the Go fish episode popped into my mind "well cant back out now I already have my hand on the handle" so I struggle to get it open and finally after a few minutes of pulling my hand finally slipped off and the handle had blood on it so I looked at my hands and saw why my hands had cuts on them "I have to open this thing" I took off my blue jean jacket wrapped it around the handle and started pulling down on it again "just a little more" and it opened I then headed towards the ladder but I was walking backwards and I slipped and couldn't get my balance and was about to fall backwards and then my brain told me "see I told you, you Dumb A$$ you should have left and now you're going to die" my mind suddenly stop thinking of all the bad things that would be in the news paper the next day about the girl who had fallen off the water tower when I felt something grab my legs and another one of my hands but it was still bleeding and I winced I looked but I really couldn't see much of anything but the outlines after i gained my balance the one that had my hand let go and the others let go of my legs I then I got a text message I had to read it I held up 1 finger hoping they could see it I opened my phone " hey where are you Sam its 4 AM and you still aren't home and its storming" then I got up enough courage to say something to where they can hear me a little bit even if its still meekly "thank you for saving me" I hear a familiar voice say " your quite welcome" then a light shined strait in my face I shielded my eyes and heard two voices " hello soaked nurse" then a girls voice said "boys go fig" I then realized who they were and my eyes were filled with surprise as I looked at each one then I got another text message "IF YOU DON'T COME RIGHT NOW I WILL DRAG YOU HOME" I smile at that seeing I riled her up and made her a pink ball of rage my thoughts were suddenly interrupted with a girls voice witch by now I knew it as dot " it looks like your bleeding" she was pointing the light at my hand I looked at it and it enfaced was still bleeding I just watched the blood hit the platform floor then I heard Yakko "you're not one of those kids who cut themselves are ya?" I looked at him confused then realized what was happening and then shook my head was now just starring and got a phone call so I answer it my sister was yelling on the other side "Samantha get your butt home now or else" I only smile and hang up and text "or else what" and frown because my phone was now covered in my blood then i puts my phone in my blue jean jacket and sighed " I need to get home uh you probably don't want to go back In there by the way have you been in there since your show got canceled" I looked towards Yakko who just looked at me amused and somewhat surprised "you know our show?"I only nod trying not to talk anymore walking towards the ladder I winced in pain from the cut on my hand as I touched the first rung on the latter I then heard a very confused Wakko "are you ok" I only nod and keep climbing down by the time I got down all three were waiting at the bottom I'm glad I didn't forget to shut the door or else they would know I went up there I see a gloved hand waving in my face " uh hello socked lady its still raining and your still bleeding" it was dot I looked at my hand again and took my blue jean jacket and wrapped it around one of my hands and put my phone in my pocket and start to head to my car "is that all your going to do for it" I never look at her and say really quiet more so then last time "I have bandages I can wrap around it in the car" I look at them then sigh I think to myself "my sister is going to kill me…. Unless I'm delusional and they aren't really there then they'd put me In a mental hospital" I got to my car and they were already in my car so when I opened it I sat in the seat and got the bandages and fixed my hands as best as possible making sure I can still use them to grip the steering wheel nod then plugged my MP3 player back into the AUX jack and flipped through my playlist and i feel a tap on my shoulder and look at who taped me "are we going anytime soon" all I do is nod and decide music is not the way to go and I start to drive focusing only on the road I have developed a way to only focus on things that need to be done so I can't see anything but what I'm focusing on I can't feel anything and can't hear anything unless I'm focusing on it

YAKKO'S P.O.V

I was sitting in the back seat when dot started to aggravate me so like always she and I get into an argument wile Wakko is complaining I looked towards Wakko who suddenly stop complaining "what's up Wakko" ignoring my sister sibling at the moment and I looked at his face and sure enough it looked surprised "she hasn't told any of us to be quiet that she would turn the car around if we didn't get quiet" come to think about it she didn't say much of anything when we met dot even asked her about her wrapping her cut hands in her soaked blue jean jacket we didn't hear anything then she just looked at us and sighed so I lean in so to make sure she can hear me but I don't yell 'not yet' and say "hey cat got your tongue?"She still didn't answer by this time dot was trying to get her attention by saying "hello any one home earth to soaked lady" she still did nothing by that time I realized she couldn't hear us and we had no idea what her name was so we decided to use drums and cymbals to get her attention and that didn't work either "maybe she's def" dot said I then think to myself " I know my ears are ringing" and then I notice we were pulling into the driveway of a nice one story house half the lawn was decorated with pink flamingos girly looking flowers and butter-fly's and the other side well it was plain grass with a fountain, bird bath and a bench near the fountain and a small waterfall fountain looking thing the car stops and the lady gets out of the car we get out of the car then she motions for us to follow her then she takes something out of her pocket I recognize it from earlier and she is pushing some buttons "well sibs I think she wants us to follow her" I notice she is already walking up the path so we follow her and I look at my sibs who are looking like they are having a major sugar crash

SAMANTHA'S P.O.V

Well so far so good Izy is outside I texted my sister telling her I was home and going to bed and was not in the mood for her yelling at me I look back at the Warner's and they looked kind of tired so I opened the door and let them in went in myself and locked the door turned on the lights which lit the hole living room up we had a three section couch a flat screen TV a PS3 and a reclining chair I motioned for them to follow me again past an empty room then went straight to the guest room and lead them into it, it had three beds and a T.V and a cable box we had set it up just in case family showed up but now its serving a different purpose. I write down something on a piece of paper gave it to Yakko and went to my room got ready for bed and then climbed in to my bed

YAKKO'S P.O.V

I watch her leave "uh ok" I then look at the paper and read it to my siblings "this is where you guys will sleep while you are here I can tell all of you are tired the door on the left in your room is the bathroom and the door on the right is the closet my room is right next door good night Yakko, Wakko, and Dot." I look around the room and find that what she said was true and look at my sibs who are crawling into their own bed and hear Wakko say " well she seems nice" I look at him and shrug getting into my own bed dot on the other hand "I don't like her she seems to creepy" she then makes a creeped out face Wakko then said "well we won't know until we actually get to know her" I quickly interject "only if she allows us…..but I don't think she is 'special friend' material well good night sibs" I then hear both of them say there good-nights and fall asleep


	3. The fun begins

KATLYN'S P.O.V

I wake up at 6 like always still in my pink nightgown that had noodle straps and it came down to my thighs and it was made of lookalike silk and turn on some music knowing it won't bother my sister no matter how loud it is so I put on unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield it started playing and I started cleaning

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten 

YAKKO's P.O.V

My sibs and I woke up couple hours later, we woke to the sound of loud music we left the room and see the lady that let us in last night cleaning the dining aria then the kitchen and in a pink night gown Wakko and I took this chance to say our favorite line we say to all attractive women "HELLO NURES!"

KATLYN'S P.O.V

After I was done mopping I heard hello nurse and turned to see three weird things looking at me so what do I do I scream for my sister "SAMANTHA" I notice I was in the kitchen and remembered I just moped

SAMANTHA'S P.O.V

I hear my name and in my blue silk PJ bottoms and PJ shirt rush out of my bedroom and head towards the kitchen I heard her say "wait don't run I just mopped" when I got to the linoleum floor in the dining room but it was too late I slipped and fell on my Ass and my silk pants and shirt made me slide to where they were all standing "Ow" I looked up at my sister who looked embarrassed and scared holding out her hand "well the house isn't on fire" I grab her hand my sister shakes her head while trying to help me up without falling herself "no the house isn't on fire." I get some coffee that she had made making sure not to fall "then tell me why you woke me up like that" she pointed to the three Warner's I took a sip off my coffee "oh good you see them too that means I'm not crazy just yet" she just looked at me "you your talking in a normal tone" then she ran over and gave me a giant hug and almost made me spill my coffee "Kate watch it you almost spilled my coffee" she let go and said " sorry…..who are they" I looked at them then back at my sister "you remember the cartoon you told me was violent and meaningless you know Animaniacs " she looked at me then to the Warner's who were doing their own thing Yakko was playing with his paddleball dot was looking in a magazine and Wakko was eating. I quickly took the plate he was about to eat and gave him something that was eatable. And introduced them "well meet Yakko Wakko and Dot the Warner siblings" her eyes went wide in surprise and she said "what but there only cartoons they can't be real" I start making breakfast "well they are so please Kate don't do anything you will regret." And she and I get into an argument

YAKKO's P.O.V

I hear them say our names and look towards them and see they are arguing I already figured they were twins just don't know either of their names so I say something " hey uh we still have no idea which one we met last night and what your names are." my sibs look at them when the one in pink stated. "Oh sorry im Katelyn and this is Samantha….she likes to go by Sam you must have met her last night or early this morning" she then smiles at us and I can tell she is a genuinely happy person I hope she is not like that nanny we had once i see Sam coming up to us with some food more like waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage and hash-browns "here enjoy" starts pouring orange juice and milk into cups and said "Katelyn did you feed Izy yet" I look at the food and hear Katelyn say by then we had started eating "no sam not yet I was mopping when the Warner bothers said Hello nurse at me and I screamed for you" I smile at what Sam said next while walking to the back door we also drank our dinks and were done " they say that to all the women they think are pretty or sexy or something like that…. If you watched the show you'd know that" at that comment Katelyn started blushing hard so I decided to tease her a little but Wakko beat me to it he said while he was on her leg "you look cute when you blush like that" and she only blushed harder then took him off her leg and put him on the floor and tried to walk away it was my chance I appeared behind her and stated " you know Wakko is right you are cute when you blush" Wakko and I jumped into her arms she then yelled for her sister who came in with a germen shepherd right next to her she let her go and the germen shepherd ran to the living room and she just smiled and said with slight amusement " well it looks like you got your hands full" Katelyn said " that's not funny Sam" she didn't seem to care Katelyn noticed Sam had bandages on her hands and put Wakko and I down and was getting mad for some reason "SAMANTHA J. ROSE COME HERE NOW" Sam walks in with her hands behind her back I look at her and she is rocking back in forth on her feet when Katelyn come up to her. I took that as our cue to go somewhere else "come on sibs lets go watch T.V in the living room" we leave the room but only get half way out before the yelling started again

SAMANTHA'S P.O.V

I watch them leave my sister grabs my still badly bundled hands " WHAT HAPPENED" I looked at her then looked away " nothing happened" she then unwrapped my hands and saw they were badly cut 'not bad enough for stitches' and she said "OH REALLY NOTHING HAPPENED" I shrug and take my hands from her "trust me nothing happened" she seemed steamed now and to tell you the truth I was close to the edge myself. "OH TRUST ME YOU SAY THIS COMEING FROM THE PERSON WHO BASICLY CUT OFF EVERY ONE WHO CARED ABOUT YOU AND"I cut her off that sentence sent me over the edge "GET OFF MY FUCKING BACK KATE ." she then yelled back "DON'T CUSS AT ME ALL IM TRYING TO DO IS PROTECT YOU AND HELP YOU" I said then "I DIDN'T ASK FOR HELP OR PROTECTION AND WHEN I WAS YOU IGNORED ME" "OH REALLY WELL LOCKING UP EVERY THING ABOUT YOU IS A GOOD IDEA" and I said "LOOK NOTHING HAPPENED WHILE I WAS TRYING TO OPEN SOMETHING MY HANDS SLIPPED AND SLICED MY HANDS OPEN NOW FOR THE SECOND I CHOSE TO BECAUSE I WAS SICK AND TIRED OF EVERY ONE TRYING TO CHANGE ME SO I KEPT QUIET BLENDED INTO SOCIETY LIKE EVERY ONE WANTED ME TO YOU EVEN TOLD ME TO LAY LOW AND NOT DRAW ATTENTION TO MY SELF SO GUESS WHAT I DID AND NOW ALL OF YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT THAT WELL IM DONE TRYING TO PLEASE PEOPLE ALL OF YOU CAN JUST GO TO HELL" With that I ran to my room and slammed the door and locked it .

KATLYN'S P.O.V

I stand there replaying what she just said in my head and flinch as she slammed the door and sigh walk out of the kitchen into the living room and hear "hey that was really smooth Katelyn" I look at who said it, it was the one wearing brown pants that were way to big and were held up with a black belt with yellow gold buckle I then say "I'm sorry I can't remember your name. what is it?" he looked kind of annoyed but said "it's Yakko" I nod then look at the others and say "ok then the one in blue must be Wakko and the only girl is dot" Yakko nodded "good you can learn you seriously didn't watch our cartoon did you?" I shook my head "no I thought they were a waste of time I was into reality shows. Wait you heard what happened in the kitchen" he looks at me with a somewhat amused expression on his face "I'm surprised the world didn't hear you, you two were loud and well the way she looked she was really mad" I sigh "yeah I better check on her" I walk to her door and knock and say "hey Sam its me can I come in" she said with a really angry voice " OH THE GREAT AND POWERFUL KATELYN THE PSYCHOLOGIST WANTS TO GIVE ME A THERAPY SESSION LET ME THINK ABOUT IT UH NO" I look at the door "there is no need to be rude" then I hear her say "PISS OFF AND GO BOTHER A POISONOUS REPTILE" I hear three pairs of foot steps behind me but ignore them " Sam come on all I want to do is make amines" she then said " LOOK IF YOU WANNA APOLOGIES GO JUMP INTO A SHARK TANK AND IF YOU SERVIVE COME TALK TO ME AND ILL THINK ABOUT FORGIVING YOU ANY EARLIER YOU CAN TALK TO THE DOOR." This is when she usually puts on headphones to stop listening to me I sigh "well that was pointless" I then look at the Warner's and frown "don't you three have something better to do" they look at each other then back me then all three of them say at once " No" Yakko then said "and it looks like you're not having any luck making your sister feel better" I look at the door and get mad all over again " SAMANTHA GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW" something was slipped under the door I pick it up and look at it, it was a Sketch of cartoon version of her while she was sticking her tongue out blowing a raspberry and pulling down her lower eyelid with her index finger while holding up a sign that read "I can't hear you" it was colored and everything "OH REALY MATURE SAM" I dropped the paper and stormed off to my room

YAKKO's P.O.V

I pick up the paper and show it to my sibs "I have to admit she has talent and for this situation it fits perfectly" I shrug and look at what my sibs have to say about it dot was the first to say something "if she drew her any cuter I would think it was me as a human" Wakko just eats the drawing and burps I just shake my head " let's see if we can talk to her and see what else she draws Wakko if you please the key" Wakko then got out his gag bag and started digging though it and pulls out a whole bunch of stuff before he brought out a two sided key it had the toon insignia on one side then on the other it had just an ordinary key and he gave it to me "thank you Wakko" I put the toon one on the side of the wall and it makes the wall open like a door and we walk through we are next to her desk on the other side of the room and we see that she is a fan of ours she has a poster hanging over her head-board and on the ceiling then some drawings of us with the girl she drew earlier, but other than that there are what look cartoon comic's on the wall so we make our way over to that wall and the comic is named "twins" we look at them the girl we saw earlier was next to one in pink they looked completely different but the same we see mostly them fighting or having a war but occasionally you see them getting along mostly when that happens it's a heartfelt moment other than that the plot seems to revolve around one causing trouble and the other killing her fun "do you like them" we turn to see Sam still on her bed clicking something she had in her hand and take her head phones off. I say "I see you used some of our gags like the anvil, mallet, piano but mostly a giant paint brush. What's up with the giant paint brush?" she smiles "well she is an artist and writer so she sometimes uses a giant paint brush or if she feels like making a mess a giant fountain pen" she shrugs and said "couldn't think of anything better for an artist and a writer to use besides the mallet anvil and or piano or other things like cannon when she and her sister are fighting" she stares at the ceiling and said " your welcome to look around I don't have many interesting things…..i have a video collection in my book shelf if you want to watch some of those" Wakko and dot ran to the book shelf and looked through the movies I look at Sam "so what's the artist name" she smiled and said "her name well since its pretty much just a cartoon version of my life I would say its Samantha Jasmine Rose and her twin sister's name Katelyn Daylily rose…..our middle names are flowers and so is our last names" I laugh and so does Wakko but dot interrupted us by saying "hey at least they are pretty names" sam said "that's the problem my sister likes her name but me if you hadn't noticed I'm not into girly stuff" then dot ignored her and said "hey all the movies in here are just videos of our cartoons" we look at sam who was blushing "sorry that's all I got in here my sister wouldn't let me keep them in the living room so all the other movies that other people would like to watch are in the living room and I keep my Animaniacs tapes in here." I smile but it was more of a flirtatious smile "not only are you hot but you have very good taste in cartoons" she smiles and pokes my nose then said "flattery will get you nowhere Yakko" then she flopped back on her bed I rub my nose and laugh at the look on her face her cheeks were still really red "ok so what's with the many drawings of us." She didn't look at me or my siblings but she noticed Wakko was about to eat something and said "Wakko top drawer in my desk open it right side" he did as he was told and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates and his jaw hit the floor I take a look at what he was staring at and my jaw hit the floor dot came over and did the same as we did it was a whole drawer filled with candy and other sweets she must have saw this because she said "you can have what's in that drawer …..and to answer your question I'm a big fan so I draw you guys all the time well when I'm not working on my cartoon I enjoy drawing you guys…..im embarrassed that you have to see how much I draw you." I look at the pictures and there were no mistakes then get back to dividing the candy between three people "you're a really good cartoonist even if you do need some tips on the story line" I can tell she smiled and said "that means a lot coming from you….hey I don't feel like staying here all day I'm going out if you guys want to come you can" by the time she said that I finished dividing it and we were eating it well dot and I were eating our share but Wakko had already eaten his. I said" it depends on where we are going" she then got on her laptop and started typing fast I appear behind her to look over her shoulder she was looking up what was happening around she then clicked on a newly opened amusement park she was looking up the rides and other things then she looked at the times it is open I say trying to hold in the excitement "that looks like fun" she smiled and said "ok and it's something your sibs would like to" at the mention of them they appear behind her as well "what would we like" they look at it and sam said "it's a new amusement park that just opened. Wanna go?" we all nod then she smiled "good then its settled we can go soon" she then looks at herself and said "but I can't go in my PJ's I'll meet you in the front yard….just don't tell my sister we are leaving. Ok? I really don't want this to be a sister bonding moment." We nod and leave the room without even unlocking the door

SAMANTHA'S P.O.V

After they leave I go into my bathroom brush my teeth and wash my face then I start getting dressed in my black T-shirt with a grey skull a pair of light blue jeans with holes in the knees they were a bit big so I put on a black belt with those triangle spikes put on my socks and shoes and a wrist watch on my left hand and brush my hair and put it in a low ponytail with a blue ponytail holder I look in my full size mirror at myself making sure my look is complete and of course it was missing something I put my sunglasses on my head and it was complete and I smile and unlock my door walk out quietly to avoid conflict with my sister and walk out to the front yard and hear "HELLO NURSE" and dot take a deep breath and sighs then said "forget it" I smile and roll my eyes and said " are we ready to go" they nod I said "ok I hope you three don't mind music I didn't put any on last night because we were in a hurry" I look at them and they shrug and Yakko said "as long as it doesn't put us to sleep" I smile and say "trust me it is very hard to go to sleep when I'm playing music" Yakko looks at me curiously "oh really" I nod " yeah my Moto is Go loud or Go home and if you like girly music you might as well talk to my sister" I get into my car they are already in there I put the roof of my car down and put on Up in Flames from Icon for hire and started to drive when it started playing and put my sunglasses over my eyes

_ I don't wanna say what I got on my mind  
'Cause nothing tonight wants to  
Come out on time  
The truth is I'd rather sit out and unwind  
Let somebody else tell their story this time_

I wonder what happened to give me the right  
To step on a platform and pick up a mic  
And tell you the way to be living your life  
'Cause all my credentials were lies

You've had your say  
Now take your seat  
I know my place  
You don't know me

I'll probably end up in flames  
Before the end of the night  
Watch me burn in the fire  
Watch me bid you goodbye  
Your words fall right off the page  
Like they fall on deaf ears  
You know that it's over  
Nothing left for you here

(Nothing left for you here)

I waited too long  
Letting people like you tell me what they want  
And what I shouldn't do  
So mark me with words  
But you can't tie my hands  
There's nothing I'll say to make you understand

I know who I am  
I know where I'll end up  
In flames and that's fine  
'Cause I'm finally fed up  
Stick with what I started, don't care how it hurts  
The loudest get shot, at the worst

You've had your say  
Now take your seat  
I know my place  
You don't know me

I'll probably end up in flames  
Before the end of the night  
Watch me burn in the fire  
Watch me bid you goodbye  
Your words fall right off the page  
Like they fall on deaf ears  
You know that it's over  
Nothing left for you here

(Nothing left for you here)

You know I'll never fold like you're the authority  
I won't throw my hands up like you're the authority  
You know I'll never fold like you're the authority  
I won't throw my hands up like you're the authority

I'll probably end up in flames  
Before the end of the night  
Watch me burn in the fire  
Watch me bid you goodbye  
Your words fall right off the page  
Like they fall on deaf ears  
You know that it's over  
Nothing left for you here

I'll probably end up in flames  
Before the end of the night  
Watch me burn in the fire  
Watch me bid you goodbye  
Your words fall right off the page  
Like they fall on deaf ears  
You know that it's over  
Nothing left for you here

(Nothing left for you here)

We pulled into the parking lot and I had put the top up and we paid for the tickets and we all went and had a blast. When the day was over we came out and I had a huge smile on my face "hey you know you are realy attractive when you smile" I look at Yakko who was walking backwards and facing me and I shake my head "you know you really should watch where you're going" and by that time he tripped "told you" I kept walking and they followed and we all got in our car and go home. When we walk in my sister was tapping her foot "where were you" I shrug "out having some fun trying to keep my mind off of how much of a kill joy my twin is" she sighed and said "look I'm sorry about earlier" I playfully punch her arm "look you and I are twin sisters and we won't like each other 100% of the time but when I tell you to piss off that means leave me alone until im ready to handle it. Ok?" she nod and hugs me and I had to ruin the love dovy moment " you still look like Pepto-Bismol threw up on you" she let go of me " you cannot just let me have a bonding moment will you" I shake my head "not going to happen" and I look at the Warner's "well I'm going to make diner" I smile and walk into the kitchen.

Katelyn's P.O.V

I watch her walk into the kitchen and hear Yakko say "how long has it been since she smiled" I looked at him and he had a dead serious look on his face. I then looked at where Sam disappeared to, and said. "Well not counting the few seconds the other day, she has not smiled since we were in the third grade." I looked at them and they had a shocked face, I said. "I'll tell you more later tonight Sam won't be home tonight." Then I hear sam call from the kitchen "dinner's ready" and we all went into the kitchen and ate.


	4. Sam's past

KATLYN'S P.O.V

I wave my sister goodbye, and went back inside. The Warner siblings were on the couch petting Izy as they watched some of their old cartoons from Sam's room. I looked at them and shake my head and then said. "Izy off the couch." Izy got off the couch and laid in the floor wagging her tail while watching the old cartoons. That is when Yakko turned off the T.V and said while looking serious again "now that Sam's gone tell us what happened." I nodded and sat down on a reclining chair next to the couch and proceeded "well when Sam and I were younger, I was more into real life I read books, and well I never found an interest in things that were not physically possible so that ruled out all cartoons. Sam on the other hand was the opposite she loved cartoons. Her favorite was Animaniacs. She was always smiling and making jokes and she sang a lot back then too, it stopped when we were in the third grade." i stopped and looked at the Warner's and it looked like they were listening so i began again "you see by the second grade people grow out of cartoons but Sam was still into them so she got picked on all the time so by the time third grade ended she didn't talk, she didn't laugh, she didn't sing or even hum and she didn't smile. She had given into what we all said." Yakko interrupted "wait you said 'we' you picked on her to?" I shook my head "no but I did tell her what everyone else told her which was _lay low, keep your head down, and try not to draw attention to yourself,_ and I only said that because she would come home crying and it hurt me as much as it hurt her. I know I never should have said that." I look at the Warner's who look at me with surprised looks on their faces and I continued. "She listened to me but not just at school she pushed every one away including her family she never let us know anything she had got good grades but she seemed to have her mood change tremendously and for the worst she was always had her style she has now but everyone could tell she was sad and it only got worse when your cartoon was canceled I promised myself when we get old and smart enough to live on our own I was going to get the old Samantha back so when we graduated collage and she had became a cartoonist we moved here so she could get a job at the studio where your show was made thinking it would make her somewhat happier it had no effect." Yakko said then "well she smiled today." It was my turn to be surprised this time "she did?" they nodded and dot said "she was really happy when we left the Amusement park" I smiled "she hasn't been to an Amusement park in a while…acutely she hasn't been to one since she stopped being herself." Yakko said looking curious "I wonder why?" I thought for a moment "I don't know but the reason for today must have been you three." Wakko then said "why what did we do?" I said "it's not a bad thing….she must be forgetting the pain while you are around or something like that she won't talk to me about her problems." I smile "she is beginning to become herself again I just hope this time its permanent." Yakko said "well we are here to help anyway we can…she needs to smile and laugh more and if we can help make that happen we will." Dot chimed in "yeah it's just sad seeing her like that." Wakko said "yes we will help momuu not be as sad" I looked at him "momuu?" Wakko nodded rapidly. Yakko said and shrugs "that's how he say's mom" I smile amused "ok I don't know how she will react to that but thanks for the help" dot said "no problem now can we go to bed a girl needs her sleep" I nod and send them to bed and said "good night" and headed towards my room but Yakko stopped me by saying "when does Sam get home" I said "early tomorrow morning she stays out all night." He looked at me confused "how long has she been doing that" I looked at him "she has been doing that since she was a teenager she would disappear all night and come back in the morning, she never did bad things but she still left all night and came back in the morning well goodnight." I walk into my room and change and get into bed.

Yakko's P.O.V

When she left, I was still standing in the hall I was wondering whether or not to stay up and wait for Sam to return. That's when Izy walked up and pushed me towards the door of our room as if she was telling me to go to sleep "Wait stop for a second" stopped and looked at me "you will wait for Sam to get back right?" she barked and pushed me towards the room again "alright I get it ill go to sleep" I walked the rest of the way to the room saw my sibs we in their beds and I crawled into mine and went to sleep.


	5. unnamed

Yakko's P.O.V

We woke up the next morning to silence. We walked to the kitchen and saw Katelyn who was washing some dishes. We walked up behind her and we all yelled at the same time "GOOD MORNING KATLYN!" she turned around so quick she dropped a plate on the floor and it shattered and she looked scared and she said " you three almost gave me a heart attack." She started to pick up the glass I looked around not seeing Sam any where i was about to ask something but Wakko beat me to it "where's momuu" she got a broom and started sweeping and wile sweeping she said "she's still asleep she got in at 4:30 again" I looked at the clock it was now 9:00 which means she had a least 5 hours of sleep. While I was in deep thought she served us breakfast I didn't even notice until she said "here you guys go enjoy" I looked at what was on the plates and saw almost the same thing we had yesterday morning except instead of waffles we have pancakes we start eating. Izy came to the back door, so Katelyn went to the back door to let her in and she fed her in a silver dog bowl near the back door and gave her water in a plastic dog bowl. Izy ate and drank and after she was done she went into the living room. We finished eating and went into the living room and Izy brought me the T.V remote. She dropped it at my feet and went to Sam's door went in and brought back one of the many videos of us and put that at my feet to. Katelyn came out and said "she wants you to put that on for her." I nodded picked up what the dog brought me and put the movie on for her. She barked at me and then sat on the floor in front of the T.V wagging her tail. "Wow she even likes the Cartoon." dot said. Sam then came out going into the kitchen I followed and said "good morning Sam" she looked at me and said "morning Yakko" then she went to the coffee pot and pored herself a cup of coffee and said "I see Izy had you put on a movie for her." I then nod "yeah she seems pretty smart, but why our cartoons?" she drinks her cup of coffee quickly then said "well I guess I got her hooked when she was a puppy." she shrugs and I said "she also plays a good nanny" she smiles and said "let me guess she pushed you towards your room while you're were trying to stay up and wait for me" I looked surprised and said "how did you know that" she just smiles and replys "she does that to Katelyn as well….. I trained her to do that so no one looses sleep when I'm out." That's when Wakko came in "morning Momuu" she looks at him and smiles "morning Wakko." he gave her his usual silly smile with his tongue hanging out. We then sat on the stools in front of the counter and I decided to ask "where did you go last night" she looked at me and poured another cup of coffee and said "I was nowhere but somewhere at the same time." I look at her "ha ha ha no seriously where were you?…I mean just out of curiosity" she looked at me smiled and walked out of the kitchen with her cup of coffee. Wakko looked at me "what does that mean" I look at where she went "it means she is not going to tell us which means we will have to follow her." Wakko said "but that will be cutting into Dot's sleep and none of us will like the outcome of that." I look at him and think you know he is right. Dot doesn't like it when we keep her up, and she will definitely not like staying up until 4:30. I sigh and say "maybe Katelyn sister knows where she goes

SAM'S P.O.V

When Yakko asked me where I went last night all I did was smile and walk out of the room. I really don't do anything but drive so when I told him nowhere but somewhere at the same time I wasn't lying I heard every word they said and how dot was the only one stopping them from following me. For today I'm just going to be in my room and draw then the phone rang then I hear three people yell ill get it so before anyone could move I picked up the phone and answered it. That's when the Warner's finally got in the living room Wakko pouted "Hello?" I put it on speaker

"hi Katelyn" it was mom calling for Katelyn.

"No mom it's Sam" mom never really could tell us apart before I stopped talking

"Sam who" and now I'm mad

"Katelyn's twin." I said with a lot of agitation

"Oh how are you Samantha?"

"Well besides my mother Forgot about me, I'm just fine"

Dot said "I would like to talk to her."

I shushed her

"Who was that?"

"Uh just one of the kids I'm babysitting"

"You babysit?"

"Yes I babysit; I'm babysitting her and her two brothers"

Yakko smirked at me and said "hey Sam can we talk to her"

I rolled my eyes "not right now, hey mom im going to give the phone to Katelyn"

Yakko, Wakko and Dot were pouting

"hmm you know I miss you both so much I think im going to visit"

I looked terrified "no mom no I don't think that that's a good idea"

"Why not, we miss you."

"We aren't really ready for a family reunion"

"Nonsense we loved you even when you half of yours and Katelyn's room was cluttered oh well I got to go pack love you bye." then she hung up

"I cannot believe she did that." Yakko said "well what's so bad about your mom coming?"

"A half lie is still a lie … KATELYN!" she ran in "what? What's wrong?" I look at her "mom is visiting soon and I have no idea how to tell her about Yakko Wakko and Dot." She looked at me "what did you tell her" I was pacing "I told her I was babysitting them, and you and I both know that's only half the truth" Katelyn said "why did you only tell her half the truth" I yelled "what was I supposed to say was I supposed to say yeah I'm taking care of three cartoon characters that I happened to find in a water tower by the way I took a job as the one thing you wanted me to stay away from." Katelyn said "well when you put it that way its sounds like you should be put in a mental hospital" I said "thank you captain obvious!" Yakko interrupted "so what are you going to do?" I looked at him and sighed "there is no way to talk her out of coming so I'll just have to explain when she gets here... we are going to have to go furniture shopping, and set up the only empty room, which means we have to paint and instead of having just a light fixture we will need a ceiling fan." I look at Katelyn and said "she is packing now and if mom is driving it takes 24 hours to get from El-Paso Texas to Burbank California so we better get moving or we won't be done in time"


End file.
